The Story of Our Family: An Eclare Tell All
by Oceaneyes725
Summary: Eclare is forced to face the hardtimes of teen pregnancy and much more .. FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, Im starting an Eclare story and I hope you all enjoy it ! Please tell me what ya think ! Reviews and messages would be great ! Im hoping to update the story a few times a week so just bare with me !

ENJOY:)) - Haley !

P.S. I own no Rights to Degrassi :)

"Sshhh.. Eli did you hear that ?.. I'm telling you that I heard something. What if they come home, oh God what if they come home? I will expla-" I was cut off mid sentence when Eli set his gentle soft lips upon mine. "Clare you are not making this any easier for me." He said with his beautiful crooked grin that I could never deny.

"I'm sorry. " I said "You know I'm just so paranoid something could happen.."

"Listen to me Clare if you don't want to do this then I respect that decision and any other you may make. I love you and no matter what we do is fine by me blue eyes." He grinned again.

Eli has been my boyfriend for 2 years now and I felt that I have made him wait long enough for me. He is patient and has never tried to push me into something I didn't want. I was ready to give my virginity to him. I knew this would be the right decision. I was done waiting, it was time.

"Eli kiss me." I begged. He wouldn't deny me of that.

It was more than needless to say that night was filled with passion and unbelievable love making. I hardly ever thought that I could possibly love Eli more than I already did but now I know I was wrong by a long shot. We shared so much and I don't think I would ever be able to do the same with anybody else.

The next morning I awoke at an early 7:23 am. I stretched in my normal routine but there left was an extra ache from last nights activities. I glanced my head over to left and there lied Eli and angelic like figure with a soft snore. I wanted so badly to just stay in that moment forever but I knew I had to go. Soon enough Eli's parents would be returning from their out of town vacation and I knew it would be wise to leave before their arrival. I slowly moved from my position in hopes of not waking Eli so he could finally catch up on some sleep. I gathered my clothes off the floor and stuffed them away into my bag while grabbing a clean new pair as well. I left the room to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I returned to his room exactly a half hour later to find that Eli had awoken.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a groggy voice.

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you." I responded softly.

"Well I can't lie; your shower singing was a bit loud." He laughed.

"Oops, Sorry ! " I said with a grin. "Why don't you go back to sleep, it's still really early."

"Clare how could I sleep now knowing you're still here ? I say you get back in this mighty comfy bed and we do some well needed cuddling ?" I smirked unbearably.

"As fantastic as that sounds, I have to leave before your folks get back."

Eli frowned. "Oh I forgot about them. Well then let me take you home."

Eli hoped out of bed exposing his bear body. For some reason I blushed. Even though we had just exposed ourselves to each other in the most intimate way I wasn't exactly used to it just yet. I know I could get used to it though.

I laughed out loud to that thought.

"What's so funny ?" He asked.

I was caught off guard "Oh, I uh don't know .." I lied because I was to embarassed to tell him the real reasoning.

"Clare Edwards what is so funny !"

I couldn't not tell him now " Well, I was just thinking how much I love you ofcourse !"

"And you found that funny ?" Eli said.

"UGH, fine .. I was thinking about how immature I still am to be blushing at your nudity !"

He laughed uncontrollably.

"What I can't help it !" I said in a shamed way.

He moved closer to my body and gave me the most gentle kiss. "Clare I love you." He said in such a serious manner.

My heart was beating so fast now I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it through my chest.

My breath was gone now; it was hard to keep my thoughts straight.

I didn't want to do anything but kiss him now. Kiss him until my lips fell off would be fine with me.

I whispered back to him "I love you Eli."

I wanted to spend my forever with him. I knew it right there and then.

After our moment of intense kissing Eli grabbed the rest of his clothes, car keys, and his cell phone and we dashed off to Morty his hurse for a car. The ride home wasn't filled with much conversation. I mostly just gazed at him the whole time. Eventually we arrived at my home. I didn't want to leave. Just sitting there all day with him would make me happy, but no. I knew I had to go. I gave him a goodbye kiss and moved out of Morty onto my doorstep.

I took out my keys and opened my door but just before I proceeded in I gave a last glance at my amazing boyfriend and gave him a smile and in return he gave me his unbearable grin. I walked in the door and slowly closed the door behind me wishing the feeling I had would never go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, Im still new to this whole web site so there was a little mix up when I tried to upload the story last.. Don't worry it's all good now though. The spacing just got a little mixed up, sorry !

I seriously appreciate all the reviews that came in and I really urge you to write some more.

Tell me what you want to see happen between Eclare and I will try to fit it in with the story line !

Lastly Im going to to try to update this as much as possible, good things are to come ! :) hah

Okay enough chit chat get to the story already ! Lol.

P.S I do not own any rights to Degrassi :)) ! xoxo-Haley

Coming home was a drag. I didn't want to be with my mom and I didn't want to deal with her boyfriend.

I marched straight up to my room in hopes that she wouldn't even notice my presence but unfortunately enough she did.

"Clare, Honey. How was Alli's. ?"

I sighed and dragged my feet right back down stairs again.

"Fine mom, we watched movies, ate ice cream, and gave eachother makeovers." I slowly tried move away now.

"Oh honey that is just great ! Hey don't forget we are going shopping with nana at about 3 for cousin Shelly's baby shower gift."

My mood went down even more after that statement. I loved my nana and all but she is constantly being a pest and trying to ask me about my love life which I wasn't eager to discuss around my mothers presence.

"…great.." I responded.

I went upstairs, pushed my door open(closed it) and then fled to my reading chair which contained the current book I was ready "Dear John". Allie told me it was a great read so I figured why not. I was only a few chapters in so I figured to pass the time inbetween I would read some more of it. As I read farther and farther on I realized that this story was going to be a sad one. I didn't feel like crying now so I put the book away and layed down for an hour nap.

I woke up to the sounds of my mother calling me down to leave.

"Clare, Im leaving. Lets go Please !"

I popped right out of my bed and grabbed my cell phone.

"Coming!" I responded.

From there on out my day was filled with me trying to avoid Eli question, food, Baby clothes, and thoughts about last night.

When we finally got back home I grabbed something to drink and marched up to my room.

I checked my phone to see I had one new text message.

_SMS TEXT FROM ELI: _ "Hey blue eyes, how about you and I go to lunch tomorrow?"

_SMS TEXT TO ELI:_ "I will meet you at The Dot around 2 ?"

_SMS FROM ELI: _"Sounds lovely."

I would have continued my conversation onward but I was to exhausted to think about talking any longer.

_SMS TO ELI_: "Exhausted- going to bed. Love You Mr. Goldsworthy."

And with that goodnight text I went to sleep and had great hopes for tomorrow afternoon.

I awoke with the worst feeling I had ever gotten. The nausea was unbearable.

I glanced at my alarm clock. "6:14" am. I stomped to my feet and ran quickly as possible to the bathroom. I had threw up everything that I had digested the day before. I thought it was possible I could have just eat to much the previous day but the sickness continued out of me until "8:48" am. I was so tired from regurgitating that I was thrilled to just lay back down.

My body awoke again at "1:38" pm. Oh my .. I had slept through the hold day.

Wait a second I though .. I was meeting Eli at 2 ! "shoot!" I thought out loud.

I grabbed my phone off my white nightstand and began to text him.

_SMS TEXT TO ELI_: Hey hun sorry, im running late. Explain when I get there !"

Eli replied swiftly.

_SMS TEXT FROM ELI_: Take your time, I got your favorite table.

I scrambled to my feet and threw on the first dress I could find with some matching flat, brushed my teeth, quickly fixed my hair and I was out the door.

I arrived at The Dot to see Eli and his perfect everything sitting there at our table waiting for me.

"Good afternoon" I said with a smirk.

He replied with his grin "Hey sleepy head !"

I sat down and smiled.  
>"I woke up super sick this morning and then it went away after a few hours but it was horrible. That is why im late<br>.. I ended up sleeping the rest of the morning away."  
>Eli wore a concentrated face. "Hmmm.." He thought aloud. "Thats quite odd, how do you feel now ?"<br>"Absolutely fine," I responded. I usually didn't get sick very often so this was odd.  
>Eli looked like he was pondering something but said nothing.<br>I scarfed down so much food that my stomach was starting to bloat.  
>After lunch Eli decided he wanted to go to the park. I loved the park so how could I deny ?<br>We walked hand in hand to a near by bench and sat down.  
>"Hey look !" I said. "What !" Eli said back.<br>I pointed my index finger out in a straight direction.  
>"There's the ice cream stand ! Oh please please please Eli can we get one !" I felt like a little<br>kid begging for ice cream but I didn't care. I had a sudden craving for chocolate peanut butter chunk  
>ice cream.<br>He chuckled for a few seconds. "On one condition Clare."  
>"What,What,What !" I said in an excited tone.<br>"You have to give me a kiss." he said with his grin.  
>"Well ... I don't know. That seems like a awful hard job." I said sarcastically and then I kissed him so<br>quickly he didn't even have time to respond.  
>"Well let's go get that ice cream Clare."<br>I laughed and practically ran to the ice cream stand dragging Eli with me closly behind.  
>I looked closely at the samples the man had out just in case I saw something else that caught the eye.<br>I looked at the man in white. "Can I please have two scoops of Chocolate peanut butter chunk ice cream  
>on a cone !" I said with the biggest smile.<br>Eli smiled too. " Make that two please !" Eli said to the man.  
>"Coming right up" The man replied.<br>I receieved my ice cream and licked it right away. "Oh Eli, this is so great. Thank you !"  
>I said and went right back to licking.<br>We sat back down at our bench and finished our cones.  
>I had noticed the sky was getting darker than usual. It seemed as if a storm was approaching rapidly.<br>The whole park started to clear out and eventually it was just Eli and I there.  
>"Clare we better get going before the storm hits us." Eli said.<br>I smiled. "Why is Eli Goldsworthy scared of a little rain !" I said.  
>Eli looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "Clare Edwards, I am not scared of rain one bit!<br>"And then he lunged forward at me beginning to tickle me. "EEE-LLL-III!" He knew my weakness.  
>And then I felt a cold drop hit my forehead and we both stopped moving. The rain started to fall. Slow at first<br>and then a sudden down pour came. The rain cam crashing down onto us.  
>We stood up with the awe look on our faces. I ouldn't help but laugh hysterically.<br>"Clare ! This isn't funny !" Eli said. It didn't matter though I was still laughing.  
>I stood there in front of Eli and a more serious look came upin my face.<br>I took a few steps towards him with not much room to spare in between us.  
>Our facial expressions were very serious now. I leaned forward a bit just enough to have my lips touch his right<br>ear. I faintly started to whisper to him. " I have always wanted to kiss in the rain" I said softly as the down  
>pour was hitting us even harder. Eli wrapped his arms all around my waist and took me in with his lips of an<br>angel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped them into his sopping wet hair.  
>It had seemed that our kiss lasted an eturnity and I would have given anything to make it last longer but I had<br>to pull away for the sake of breathing.  
>I stared deeply into his eyes as he stared back.<br>"I am so in love with you Clare Edwards." He said.  
>Me returning the same words wouldn't have expressed the passion I felt for him so instead I just pulled his face<br>in for more needed kissing.  
>After at least 5 minutes of intense passion Eli pulled away. "We are going to have the worst cold tomorrow." he<br>said and laughed.  
>"I don't care. It was all worth it." I said.<br>"I should get you home now Clare."  
>I sighed because I knew he was probably right.<br>"All right then. Whatever you say.' We walked back to Morty and luckily by then the rain had slowed down a bit.  
>It wasn't til when we were sittin in the hurse did I realize how soaked I actually was.<br>The ride home was quick.  
>When we arrived I had a quick thought.<br>"Eli how do you feel about a sleepover !" I asked curiously.  
>"I think a sleepover sounds great but Im pretty sure your parents wouldn't approve" He said back.<br>"Hmm.. Well how about you go home get some jammies and then come back. All you have to do instead is just ..  
>climb up the tree to my patio!"<br>Eli put some thought into it for a minute.  
>"Hmm, alright then. Im not much of a climber but I will do it for you."<br>I smiled unbearably, like I had when we got ice cream.  
>"Alright then, I will see you in a half hour !"<br>"Ofcourse blue eyes." He said.  
>I left the hurse and ran in the house up to my room before anybody could notice me.<br>Tonight was going to be fun.

_**Review !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ! I know this story is way short buy I will hopefully have a longer one up really soon and I can promise that the episode will be a good one! You guys are sooo great ! **PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Review**! **I want to know what you guys wanna see happen with our favorite couple Eclare **, So tell me and maybe I can make it happen. J Thanks guys and **ENJOY**!

Xoxox- Haley

As soon as I reached my bed I threw all of my belongings on it. I ran into my bathroom and glanced at the reflection staring back. "Oh god..." I said at myself. The image was just afwul. I needed to clean myself up fast before Eli got here. I peedled off the soaking wet clothes I had on and dashed to my floral print dresser. I quickly ran my hand through the top drawer which consisted of underear,bras, and pajamas. "Hmm ..." I thought to myself. " What should I wear ...?" I remembered that Eli once told me I looked best in my sweats though I didn't believe him I choose to wear them. I mean for crying out loud he was just coming over to watch a movie and sleepover anyway ! I ran back into the bath room and cleaned up my face.

I checked the clock and 20 minutes had gone by after this already. I heard some clinking and shuffling going on downstairs and then a voice called out to me. "Hey Clare honey Im going out for the night but I will be back early morning. There is some food in the fridge !" My mother said. I grinned because the situation couldn't be any better. "Okay mom, be safe." and with that the front door closed and she was gone. I scrambled through my room to put a few things away. Suddenly I heard a tree by patio door trussel and a body start to crawl onto its big heavy branch. "Oh I should have told him he could use the front door..." he manuevered his body over the patio railing and onto the cold, wet cement. *Tap-Tap-Tap* I ran right over the sliding door and grabbed his hand. Even though I could tell he had changed his clothes, they were drenched from being in the outside for too long again. "You're soaked ..!" I said and laughed a bit. "Yeah well I just climbed up a tree for the first time ever.." he said back to me. He looked me up and down and grinned heavily. "Why you look truly amazing." He said. I blushed. "Eli, you're soaking wet ...again !"

"Well Clare I did just climb up a tree in the pouring rain." He said sarcastically.

I giggled. "Oh about that.. I probably should have told you that my mom was leaving so using the front door was an option !"

He hand a funny angry look on his face. " Thanks " He said with sarcasm yet again.

Eli dropped popped open his book bag and grabbed his uh pajamas ? Wait Eli owns pajamas ..?

I was so confused in the least. He took out a pair of soft black pajama pants with white skulls decorated on them and a red tshirt to go with it.

"Mind if I change?" he said.

"Not at all." I responded

Before I knew it he was stripping himself right there and then.

I started to blush..again.

He was so beautiful and the best part was that he was mine.

After he was done changing we pranced downstairs into my kitchen and took a look for some food.

I poppped open a cubart and found some popcorn.

"Hey what about some popcorn !"

He smiled "Uhm, Heck yes !"

I giggled. "Go grab a movie and set it up! Oh and don't pick something to horrible please."

"Yes Maam!" Eli said back.

I waited for the 3 minute time period it took to make the food and grabbed some Dr. Pepper.

"Yum ." I said outloud.

I crept into the living room to find Eli sprawled out on the couch with pillows and blankets galore.

I smiled. "So what did ya pick !"

"I thought we would go to the horror genre-" I cut Eli off mid sentence.

"ofcourse you did !" I exclaimed.

"I picked 'Insidious' ! I heard it was supper scary." Eli finished.

"Great !.."I replied.

I crawled up to Eli and handed him the bowl of popcorn.

We sat there like that for most of the night and eventually fell asleep to some old monster movie Eli choose to put on later.

~~~~ 5:49 am. ~~~~

I awoke with a sudden nausia feeling again. Even worse then the feeling from the other day. I felt like I was going to faint but I knew if I didn't move fast I would spill my guts right here on Eli's chest and I don't think he would appreciate that very much.

I removed his hand from my body and quickly and hopped up to my feet. "Oh no.." I said.

I ran to the bathroom and couldn't hold it any longer.

I puked everything up from the previous day.

I knew I was being loud so it didn't come as a surprise to me when Eli woke up and followed the noises to the bathroom.

"Clare? Clare ! What's wrong ? Oh god are you okay ?" He said as he helped me hold my hair back from my face.

I took a small break in between my puking to pronounce "im f-f-fine."

"Clare you're not okay you need to go to a docotor."

Sadly I knew he was right. I was tired of dealing with this throw up.

I shook my head in an agreeing manner and complied to Eli.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ! This is my second upload today so I hope you enjoy it,, Chapter 4 OH YEAH.

I really really REALLY appreciate the Reviews but there isn't enough of them people ! lol.

Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter.. it's my favorite so far !

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

Eli made my appointment for me because I was too ill from the early morning sickness.

We left the house before my mom returned from her all night sleepover around 11 am.

I didn't speak the whole way to the doctors office because usually when I had to go visit my

doctor I got really nervous even if I had absolutely no

reason to be. We pulled in the parking lot at 11:13 just in time for my 11:15 appointment. Eli

helped me out of the hurse.

We approached the big doors to the building and a sudden nausea came over me again.

The elevator ride up was quiet and nerve racking. When the doors to the 3rd floor opened up I

could feel the shakes go through me.

Eli turned and gave a glance to me. "I know you're nervous but don't be, everything is going to be

fine."

I nodded and proceeded into the waiting room. Eli checked me in. I sat down and waited unpatiently for what seemed like forever.

"Clare Edwards ?" The woman standing in the Scooby-Doo scrubs called for me.

I got up and made a half smile towards her. I had told Eli to wait in the waiting room for me so I

didn't get him

anymore nervous than he needed to be.

"Go straight down the hall into room 4." The woman said politely.

I sat down on the newly covered doctors examine table and heard the loud crinkle from my

movement.

The Nurse followed me in.

"Clare have you started any new medications since your last visit ?" she spoke softly to me.

"Nope." I replied quickly.

"Alrighty then why don't you come right over here so we can give you a quick weigh in." She

said.

I moved my body towards her.

I removed my flats and stepped on the small squeeky scale.

"Okay Clare you weigh about 125 which is a few pounds more than your last visit, but thats

nothing to be worried about."

The nurse said.

"Alright the doctor will be in with you shortly."

I did the half smile again and then sat back down on the crinkled paper.

I hated this part. The silence I was left with made me a nervous wreck.

It always took my doctor forever to finally make her way in the room.

I heard the light talking of a woman coming closer down the hall.

The door inched open and in came Doctor Aliden.

I gave the half smile once more.

"Clare! It's nice to see you again. How have you been !" The doctor replied.

I frowned. "Not so good, I have been really sick lately." I failed to specify the part where I was

only sick in the morning time.

"Oh well thats not good. What exactly has been happening?" She replied.

"Well.." I trailed off. "I have been throwing up quite a bit lately and I don't find it very normal."

"Ahh I see." She said. "How long has this been going on ?"

"Uhm about 3 weeks now." I said

"Clare ! Why didn't you come see me earlier." She exclaimed loudly.

"I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a small thing." I replied.

"Alright, Alright. Can you lay down for me ?"

I proceeded on the examine table and made a loud crinkled again.

She first pushed on my chest, then my neck. Then she made her way down to my abdomen and

pushed just slightly.

"Have you been working out Clare?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Uh, no..." I said back.

"Oh. Well your stomach is a little hard right here in the center."

I made a confused face. "That's odd." I said. She put on a thinking face. She then asked the question I was dreading for her to ask. "Clare, at what point of the day exactly have you been getting sick ?" I sighed. "Uhmm... Well it seems to be really early morning I guess." I said back. "Hmmm..." She said. "Clare are you sexually active by chance ?" Oh god I thought. "Uh, well .. not really." I said. " What do you mean "not really" ?"She said back. "Well I did do it once." "Okay well did you use protection ?" She replied. "Oh Ofcourse doc ! I would never not !" I said very throughly. "Alright Clare, I will be right back." She walked out of the room and left me with my blank thoughts. This time when she returned it had felt like she ran to and from her destinations but with her she brought a big heavy rolling piece of machinery with a monitor connected to it. Before I could speak a word she let the words come put of her mouth. "This is an ultra-sound machine and if you don't mind i'm going to give you one on your abdomen. I complied with her. She squeezed the bright,blue,cold as could be gel right onto my small stomach. "Okay i'm just gonna glide this little piece over the gel." She stated loudly. The machine started to give off a loud screechy kind of noise. Doctor Aliden smoother it over my surfaces and then came a picture in on the screen. All I could make out was a few light waves of white going through the screen and a few black blobs. One of the black blobs in particular though stood out me. It was very small but just a bit bigger then the rest of the small blobs. Doctor Aliden gave a very suttle look off onto her face. She then looked down to me and said something that changed my life. "Clare." She took a long pause that lasted an eternity. "Honey..You are with child." It took me a good minute to let her words sink into me. I laughed. "You're joking right?" Even though in the back off my mind I knew she wasn't. "No Clare." She said. "Im not joking in the least." I sat up from the crunchy examine table and began to breathe a bit heavy. My child. Our child. Eli's child was being carried inside my body. I got off the table while she printed a picture out for me. "Congratulations." She declared "I will schedule a check-up appointment." She said back. "o-o-o-kay..." I left the room and gathered my things to the impatiently waiting Eli. I was at a lost for words. He hopped right up from his spot and looked at me. "So, whats the verdict?" He said calmly. All I did was slip the small picture in his hands. I said not a word. He glanced down into his open hands. "Congratulations..." I whispered.

**REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, the reviews are great, keep them coming please !

I put alot of thought into this chpater so please let me know what you're thinking.

Also- If u want to see something specific happen, tell me and maybe I can make it happen !

Alright - enjoy !

xoxo- Haley

Eli uncrinkled the little piece of paper I had handed him.

I made sure to watch his expressions thouroughly.

He started at the picture for a solid 2 minutes before he could say a single word.

Finally he breathed out. "Were having a bab-y ?.." He asked.

A tear dropped from my eye. "Yeah we are having a baby. Im three weeks pregnant Eli ."

I declared as if it was actually needed to be said.

Then Eli did something that I didn't quite expect.

He smiled.

"Eli you're smiling. Are you happy ?" I said

"Ofcourse I'm happy Clare ! We are having a baby. A perfect child that has the both of us

in it. I couldn't imagine having a baby with anybody but you Clare. I love you and I love this baby and we are gonna be a family. A happy family !" Eli said with the biggest smile on his face I have

ever seen.

I cried a few drops more but this time they weren't sad tears, now they were tears of joy.

I know it's going to be hard and there may be times that might make me wanna just

give up all hope but that's okay because Eli is right in all ways possible.

"Eli were gonna have a baby !" I then said with a smile.

"WERE HAVING A BABY !" I shouted while jumping up and down. Now I know it seems kind of crazy to be happy about being a teenage parent but in my heart I knew I was going to

be a good mommy to our son or daughter.

"Eli .. how are we going to tell our parents..?.." I asked.

El then made a large frown upon his face.

"We have to do it soon, or else the news will just eat us." He said.

I thought his idea was best but I knew it was going to be the hardest thing we have ever done.

(So far that is.) We exited the doctors office and made our way to the hurse. He started Morty up and we were off to shed the news to Eli's parents. On the way to his home I remembered the doctor had also given me a pamphlet.

I took it out and opened up to find a month to month of what I should expect from here on out with my ... pregnancy .. It felt so weird to say that word. "Pregnancy.." I let it roll right out of my mouth. I didn't mean to catch Eli's attention when I said it but I did.

"What ?" Eli asked "Oh" I giggled. "Nothing Im just gonna need some time to get use to this 'Pregnancy' thing." I said and then smiled.

He smiled and then looked away.

I read "month one" outloud. "In your first month of pregnancy your body is developing a safe keeping for the new baby living inside you of you. During this month of pregnancy you will start to notice that your

hormones go little crazy and your breasts are are becoming more tender due to the new fluids that are now beginning to flow through them. It's quite natural to feel a bit achey. Morning sickness-"

"Oh here we go !" Eli said and laughed. I giggled again. "Morning Sickness in the first month of pregnancy is a sign that you will have to deal with this

unfortunate mess for the next few months but by month 4 the sickness should be just about through." Great .. I thought to myself.

I was going to read the rest of the article but then I noticed we were already here. We sat in front of Eli's home and both of his parents cars were parked neatly in the driveway so we knew they were home.

The happiness started to fade away. Now instead the nerves were back in the pit of my stomach. I looked down. Eli now had the hurse in park. "Clare..Are you ready to do this ?" He asked. "No ..." I replied simply.

"Im nervous Eli. I don't want them to think bad things about me." Eli moved his body towards mine and gently reached around me with one arm and reated the other on my abdomen

over the hardly seen baby bump. I cuddled into his body. "You're strong blue eyes. I know you're nervous and I am too but i'm not worried because we

have nothing to fear.

This may sound cliche of me but as The Beatles would say 'All you need is Love.' and you know

what Clare, we have love.

We have so much of it that we never have to worry ever."

He stopped and took a small break.

I didn't know what to say back because he was right. We can do it.

"Im ready Eli, Let's go tell them." I replied.

We kissed for a moment and then let go.

I got out of Morty and waited for Eli to come to me.

He grabbed my hand and gave me a nod.

We walked up to his doorstep together and paused a moment.

"Here goes nothing." I exclaimed.

And then we walked in the house. Cece was finishing up making lunch and Bullfrog was sitting in the living room reading the paper and listening to the sports channel

"Mom." Eli called out.

"Yeah hun im in the kitchen." Cece responded.

We walked together into the kitchen.

"Oh hey gang ! What's shakin ? You guys have perfect timing I just finished lunch and im about

to serve it up" She said with a smile. "Oh alright then mom !" Eli said. We all sat around the table and started to eat the turkey sandwiches Cece made us." "So how is food ?" Cece said to us. "Great !" I replied cheerfully. Suddenly Eli exclaimed "Mom, Dad. Clare and I would like to share some news with y-." But before he could go on Bullfrog interrupted. "Good lord Elijah Goldsworthy you knocked up the poor girl. Why did I know this day was

coming. Cece I told you we should have given him the talk more properly." Cece made a sour face to Bullfrog. "Now honey I think this is great, I knew it was gonna happen to though. I mean look how cute of

a couple they

are..." Eli interrupted. "Excuse me guys but I didn't even get a chance to talk here." "Clare and I ARE expecting a bundle of joy and we wanted to share it with you first..." His parents began to laugh. I thought to myself how exceptionely well this had went. It was my turn to speak. "So you're not mad then ?" Cece looked me in the eyes. "Ofcourse not honey. Granted this was quite irresponsible of you

both it isn't a mistake and I myself am quite happy to be welcoming a grandchild with you in the

family Clare." Bullfrong shook his head in agreement. "Congratulations Clare and Elijah. May you both be blessed with happiness and love." She added lastly.

We were all smiling now.

This is great I thought.

I didn't understand why I was so worried before but everything seemed fine.

I was happy, Eli was happy.

I had no reason to be worried.

I looked down onto me stomach and patted it.

This is going to be along journey but I'm ready for it.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys ! Here is chapter 6 .. I need reviews lettong me know what people think or it becomes kinda hard to know what im doing right and wrong here !

Please review this story !

:))

Enjoy ! -xoxo Haley

Telling Eli's parents were a breeze but telling my mother may be a whole new story.

She didn't believe in being a teenage parent.

My mom was 26 when she had my sister Darcy and 31 when she had me.

My parents were well into their marriage by the time my mother conceived.

So for these reasonings I knew telling her would be much more trouble then I could ever even

imagine.

After we had finished eating lunch with Bullfrog and Cece I wanted to go tell her.

I didn't want to put it off any longer than I had to.

We cleaned the messes Eli and I had made and then we were off.

I was so nervous the whole car ride to my home that my hands became very clamy.

I didn't want to speak and I didn't want to think, I just had to mentally prepare myself for what was

to come.

We turned down the street I knew all to well.

We approached my house rapidly and made a hault.

Elli turned off the hurse and then looked at me.

"I love you." He whispered softly. "And that's all that matters.." I replied.

We got out of Morty and walked to my porch.

Without saying a word I opened the door and steped inside my home.

"Mom ?" I called out. No response.

I walked in the kitchen and there lying on the table was a note.

"Clare, I came home this morning and you weren't here so I went grocery shopping on my own.

See you soon. -Mom"

I shrugged. "Looks like we make bad timing." I said to Eli.

"She is gone."

"Then were gonna wait til she gets back." He responded.

I nodded my head and agreed.

Until she got back I was going to eat all the icecream in my freezer because I now had a reason

too.

Minutes later I heard footsteps hit the front door and then a long creek as it opended up.

"Hello, anybody home ?" She called out.

"Yeah mom in the kitchen !"

She came in the room with two big brown bags filled with food.

She saw Eli sitting at the table.

"Oh .. Hello ..." She said to him.

My mom didn't like us to be alone together and I think I see why now.

"Uhm mom, how was your day !"

I said trying to make this conversation start out on the right note.

"It was fine I suppose." She said while unpacking th brown bags.

"And where were you this morning Clare?" She asked me.

This was it. It was now or never. If I could tell her the truth then I could accomplish anything.

'Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said with a voice crack.

Her face looked confused. "Okay, go on then."

"Well ya know how I have been sick lately ?" I trailed off.

"I went to the doctors this morning and Eli took me !" I was trying to make him look like a better

person before I told her that he

impregnated her daughter.

"Oh and what happened dear?"

I breathed out a loud sigh and let it go.

"Mom, Doctor Aliden told me that I-Well we" I pointed to Eli "Are going to be parents in a little

over 8 months."

My mother stopped unpacking the food immediately and slowly tilted her head up facing me.

"What did you say Clare .. WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY CLARE ?"

I had never in my whole entire life ever hear my mother curse. It went against everything she believed in. "Mom I'm pregnant and I'm having this baby. We are going to be a family." She turned red, a very bright red. "You certainly are not having this ..child ! We are taking care of this right away young lady !" She yelled to me. Eli stood to his toes right at that moment in time. "No !" He declared to my mother. I ran towards him to be by his side. "She is going to keep our beautiful baby and we are going to raise her or him in a loving and caring home." He exclaimed loudly back to my mom. She was appauled by his response. I think she went into shock that Eli stood up for me and for himself because in her mind she had it set that Eli was a coward goth boy who was no good for me. "Ya know what Clare. You want this bastard child then so be it but you won't be raising it in my home. I want you out and I want you out now !" She yelled. I started to cry. The pressure was getting to me fast. Through my tears and my groggy voice I said "fine." I ran up to my room and grabbed my most important belonggings as fast as I could. Eli followed behind me. Before I left the house I went to my mother and took one of the 3 pictures the doctor gave me and slipped it into her hands. "Here." And then I left. Eli took me to his house again. Luckily this time though his parents weren't home so I didn't have to explain myself quite just yet. I threw my bags on his bedroom floor and then flung down into his bed letting the tears flow right through me. Eli came right behind me and wrapped his arms right over my side and onto my stomach. "Ssshh Ssshh there there Clare. It's alright blue eyes." I cried myself to sleep in Eli's arms. I awoke to what seemed to be in the middle of the night. I checked the alarm clock on Eli's night stand that told me it was actually 5:09 am. I was surprised to the fact that I didn't have a nausea feeling in the pit of my stomach. Apparently my movement was louder then I expected. Eli had awoke with me. "Are you sick, do you need a bucket ?" he asked. I smiled and giggled a small bit. "No dear, just used to waking up so early I guess." I said and then I layed back down into Eli's chest. "You're a very comfy person." I professed to him. He grinned that beautiful grin again and pushed his face down into mine kissing me hard and deep. I pulled away first because oxygen was necessary. I sighed but in the good kind of way. "I love you." I said. "I love you more." He said back and kissed me again. He pulled away and asked me what I have been waiting for him to say. "Are you okay ?..You know about everything that happened with your mom ?" I frowned. "Im alright .. I still love her even if she wants nothing to do with me and I hope that eventually she

will come around." He smiled and cuddled me into his chest. We fell back into a deep sleep and I dreamed about our future baby. The dream was so vivid and clear. I gave birth to a 7 pound 8 ounce baby girl and her name was Olive May Goldsworthy. Eli and my mother were there and everything was perfect. I hope this is how it really goes I thought to myself as I awoke. "I Hope this is how it goes ..."

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys !

I worked hardon this chapter so enjoy !

Oh and **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****!**

Chapter 7  
>It was Monday a monday morning and I was almost 1 month pregnant.<br>I checked the clock and it was already 7:02 am.  
>It's been almost a week since I have attended Degrassi because of my morning sickness and I was very nervous to come back.<br>I would hope that the words "Im Pregnant !" wasn't written on my face for all to see.  
>I got up before Eli and grabbed the little bit of my belongings that I had with me here . I wanted to take a shower but<br>I was nervous that I would run into Cece or Bullfrog before I had the chance to tell them that I would be  
>staying here for awhile.<br>I peeked my head out of the bedroom door and glanced out to see if anybody was awake yet.  
>I could hear the soft snore of Bullfrog and a very slight clink and clank of the dishes downstairs which meant Cece<br>was awake and probably getting ready to make some breakfast.  
>I creeped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind me.<br>I entered the bathroom and started myself a warm and soothing morning shower.  
>It felt so nice on my skin, I had almost forgotten what it was like to enjoy these little things.<br>Suddenly I heard the bathroom door creek open and I became paralyzed with fear of who it could be.  
>I peeked my head to see and then realized it was only Eli.<br>"Thanks for giving me a heart attack !" I said with relief.  
>He grinned. "Im sorry but I have to shower too and were kind of running late so.. mind if I come in too ?"<br>I smiled back "Hmm .. and what if I said no ?" I giggled  
>He shrugged and slipped off his boxers. "Well then .. I would probably come in anways!" He said and then jumped right into the shower.<br>I laughed as he basically attacked me in the shower.  
>The warm water hitting both of us was a very arrousing feeling.<br>Eli pinned me up against the shower wall and kissed me hard.  
>We explored the shower more than we ever have before if you get my drift.<br>In the midst off everything I realized that we still had school and having sex in the shower was probably a bad way  
>to try to get ready to go there.<br>"El-i we need to go." I blurted out.  
>I really didn't want to go especially not right now but we had to. I couldn't miss anymore school than I already have.<br>I kissed Eli one last time and then got out of the shower.  
>I tip toed back to his room and threw on the clothes I had previously layed out.<br>I pushed a brush through my hair and then blow dried it to get the perfect curls I sported everyday.  
>Eli came in behind me already dressed and ready to go.<br>"Are you hungry ?" He asked me. " I know I sure am after that great workout in the shower." He laughed.  
>"Im starving actually .. I have to start eating for two now !" I giggled.<br>"Alrighty then Im going to grab us some cinnamon crosaunts 'cause im pretty sure that's what mom made." He laughed,  
>kissed me on the cheek and then headed downstairs.<br>I could hear him greet his parents when he went downstairs.  
>I put on my jacket and sat down on the already made bed to wait for Eli.<br>My stomach rumbled for food.  
>He came through the door with 3 big warm sticky cinnamon crosaunts.<br>"Here I got two for you !" He said and then handed me the warm food.  
>I devoured them so fast and then drank the glass of milk he had brought for me as well.<br>"Alright, Im good let's go !" I declared.  
>"Oh hey don't worry about my parents knowing, I already told them and they are completely fine with it !"<br>I smiled at his sentence. "Awh Eli .. !" I said and ran to him.  
>We kissed and then headed for the front door.<br>"Bye guys !" Eli yelled out to his parents.  
>And then we went off to the hurse and started out to Degrassi.<br>I dreaded this place in a way. I knew that I would have so much make up work to do.  
>We pulled in the parkinglot and I saw many faces that I recognized.<br>Eli parked in his usual spot and we exited the hurse.  
>Eli took my books for me and we walked up the front stairs to Degrassi.<br>My locker wasn't to far away from the enterence so we stopped there first.  
>I grabbed my Chemistry,Spanish 3, and English text books and then we went to Eli's locker.<br>"I don't want to leave you !" I exclaimed and then laughed for a second as Eli grabbed his books.  
>"I know but hey I will see you in 3rd period and thats only 115 minutes away !" He said back.<br>Eli walked me to my first period class gave me a small kiss and then set off to his class.  
>First period was Graphic Arts but at least I had it with Adam and Alli so I had some friends to talk to.<br>I sat down at our group table as I was the last one to arrive.  
>Adam greeted me first "Hey Clare, what's up !" He asked.<br>"The usual ." I repsonded except for this time 'the usual' now included me preparing myself for any morning sickness  
>my unborn child brought me.<br>I sat down inbetween both of them.  
>Alli greeted me and then started off talking about her boy troubles. Now don't get me wrong here, Alli is one of my best friends<br>but she had a tendency to talk about herself a lot.  
>Time passed by so slow but I eventually made it to 3rd period to see the person I have been waiting for to see all morning.<br>He greeted me at the door to our English class.  
>"Hello my lady and how are we this fine morning ?" He asked<br>" Hungry" I replied "..but nothing that's to bad."  
>The day went on and on and eventually it was lunch time, I was way excited for that.<p>

It seemed that ever since my pregnancy happened I have been eating for 5. I mean I know it's normal to be hungry often when you're pregnant

but I mean come on kid .. You can't possibly be hungry every hour on the hour. I shrugged it off and went to go grab a bite of food.

For lunch I ate a cheeseburger,peaches,a mini salad, a chocolate chip cookie, and donut washed down with two pints of milk.

I felt like everybody was staring at me eating, but could I really blame them ?

6th,7th, and 8th period dragged on for the longest time but I made it through the day.

When the bell rang for dismissal I jumped out of my seat and headed straight for my locker to fetch my homework and bag.

Needless to say my bag was filled to the absolute compacity.

I started to hum the tune "Singing in the Rain" in my head.

Eli came up behind me and stole a kiss in the middle of my hum.

I smiled.

"Yes Darling ?" I said

He smiled. "Are we ready Beautiful ?" he responded.

I threw the book bag on my back and started to walk but I didn't get to far when Eli stopped me to take my bag.

"You know just becase-" I stopped to whisper the next words "I'm pregnant" and then continued in my normal tone

"doesn't mean I can't carry anything !"

He smiled because he knew exactly what I was about to say.

"I know Clare. I just want you to be as relaxed as possible everyday."

I laughed. "Awh, in that case come save me from 7th period gym class tomorrow. He is making us climb the rope."

I smiled and looked at me. "Done" He responded quickly.

"What ? I was just kidding Eli." I said.

"It's okay, don't worry you will be leaving tomorrow at 7th period." he said back to me.

I just went with the flow because really what was the point of trying to fight with him.

We got in the hurse and drove off but not the normal way we usually travel.

No this time we were going somewhere else.

"Eli, where are we going ?" I said curiously.

He looked at me and said "You will see, it's a surprise."

**REVIEW !**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys .. I know I haven't updated in thee longest time but that's because I haven't been getting much feedback but

I do appreciate the feedback that I am getting so thank you ! Please read/review/ AND ENJOY ! :))

XOXO- HALEY3

Oh one more thing, Im hoping to update again later this week or maybe even today so just look out for extra chapters.

I was suddenly come over with excitement.

When Eli would plan a surprise for me, he would make it big.

"Awh, Eli ! Just tell me !" I asked beggingly.

"No Way" He responded.

I knew he wasn't going to give in easily so I let him take me to our secret location.

Our destination only took about 10 minutes from Degrassi.

We drove down a street by the name of 'Tibilt Blvd.'

Now my curiosity was really beginning to take me over. We continued down the street for a few more moments until we

pulled into the driveway of a very large house with a wrap around driveway in the front.

"Eli, why are we here ?" I asked.

I have never seen this home in my entire life so things weren't making sense.

Eli sighed out but in the good way.

"Clare, I bought this house yesterday afternoon with my parents as co-signers for us ! Welcome Home ."

I was in pure shock.

Eli bought me a house.. He bought his family a house.

"This is ours !" I shrieked out loud.

He smiled and shook his head up and down. "It's all ours." He declared.

I jumped out of the car and ran for the front door.

I opened it up and there was a large staircase that went up both the sides of the walls, like how you would see in a

movie. Through the front was a small side room that was for laundry and the room across from it was a small bathroom. If you

were to continue down the hall it showed a small staircase and led you to the breeze way which consisted of patio furniture and

a small indoor pool !

I went back to the front and there to the side was a dining room and the other side was a bright living room.

I cut through the living room which led me to the kitchen. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I didn't even dare to visit the bedrooms yet.

I ran back to the front and found Eli. I jumped up into his waiting arms and pressed my lips against his waiting ones.

I pulled away after a hard minute.

"Elijah Goldsworthy I am so in love with you."

He chuckled at me. "But Clare you haven't even seen the best part yet."

He said and then carried me upstairs. He led me down the hallway and popped open a door.

Inside there was a beautiful bassinet and crib streaming with neutral colors for our unborn baby.

There was a rocking chair and a changing table.

Eli sent me back down onto my feet.

"Oh Eli ... It's so gorgeous. Our baby is going to love it." I breathed out.

After minutes of gazing at the items in our future child's room Eli took my hand.

"One more room." he said.

We walked down to the main room and threw open the doors.

There waiting for us was a giant bed. Our giant bed.

We didn't have to say words to know what we wanted to do .. again.

It just felt so right, making love in my new home with the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Besides the fact that since I have been pregnant I have also been very horny which doesn't make sense to me but I know

Eli doesn't seem to mind it.

We spent the rest of the night in that bed and it was hell getting up the next morning for school.

"Do we have to ?" I mumbled out.

Eli kissed my neck. "Yes, I'm sorry."

I frowned. "Ugh alright .."

We got up and headed back over to Eli's parent's house to change our clothes.

"After school today we can get all our stuff and move it into our home." Eli said on our way to school.

"Ahh our home.." I quoted him. "It has such a beautiful ring to it ..."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Y'all.. I'm updating a few times today so keep looking out for more chapters.

I need Reviews people ! Thankkks.

Xoxo – Haley !

**2 Weeks Later - 2 Months pregnant**

It took us a few weeks but we were finally moved into our home.

The excitement of having your own home is overwhelming.

When I told my mom about Eli and I moving in together in our own home she wasn't quite thrilled with

the idea but since I was already knocked up there wasn't to much to be worried about.

Until recently I hadn't quite understood how much a home can cost monthly, especially a home like this.

Eli was working part time, Cece and Bullfrog were helping us out with bills, and we had taken out a loan from the bank

and we were still having some financial problems.

School lately was just not doing well for me. My grades were dropping and I just didn't have the same passion

for my classes as I used to.

I wanted to drop out of school and get a job to help out with our expenses and then after the baby is born

I can get my GED.

I was nervous to that idea specifically because I knew Eli wanted me to do as well as possible in my academics.

Eli would be graduating in a few months so things will start to be easier around here, well that is until

our baby is born.

My body was starting to get used to the morning sickness so it didn't seem as horrible as it did in my first month but I can't

lie the tenderness of my breasts weren't easy to ignore.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I was doing some laundry while Eli was at work.

I counted down the hours and minutes it took for him to come home.

I had planned for us to have a nice dinner when he got home. I was making Eli's favorite food - Egg Plant Parmesan

with Spaghetti.

I heard Morty pull into the driveway around 5:30 and got a sudden excitement.

I ran to the door and greeted my other half.

"Welcome Home Dear" I said and smiled.

He chuckled and showed me his beautiful smile.

"Hi beautiful " He leaned in for a kiss.

"I made your favorite"

'Awh, you shouldn't have !" He said back.

We ate dinner and then decided to watch a movie.

I figured the best time to talk to Eli about dropping out of school would be the middle of the film.

"So I was thinking about dropping out of Degrassi." I said out of nowhere.

"..What ?" Eli said back with a confused look on his face.

"I was thinking that I would drop out and then after the baby is born I could get my GED. I know it sounds something a

typical teen mom would say but I truly think it's a good idea. I want to help out with finances and be fully prepared for

the baby." I said back.

" Well you know how I feel about your academ-" I cut him off.

"Yes I know how you feel about it but I really want you to take it in consideration."

He sighed at me just like I knew he would.

"Clare, it's up to you and I want you to do what you think is best for you and the baby ." Eli said.

"I'm glad you're so understanding." I responded.

" So that settles it then, I Clare Edwards am a High School drop out." I sighed out.

I never thought that I would ever say such a thing.


	10. Chapter 10

2 and 1/2 Months pregnant

I haven't attended Degrassi in two weeks and today I was finally deciding to go in and clean out my locker.

It was going to be awkward to see my friends for what may be the last time in awhile.

The School day was still going and I believe it was 3rd period which meant Eli was in what used to be "our" English class.

I walked in the High School office and approached the first woman sitting at the big desk.

She looked up at me with curiosity. "How can I help you young lady ?"

I didn't know how to start this conversation."Hi, I'm here to withdrawal myself from Degrassi."

The old woman laughed in my face. "If I had a nickel for every time this has happened to me then I would own the bank."

She said to me.

"Am I missing something ?" I responded.

"Don't you understand that you're underage and in order to be removed from the school you must have a parent guardian

come transfer your transcripts?"

I groaned. "Fine." and then I walked away.

If I couldn't withdrawal myself then I was just going to go clean out my locker and never come back.

"Ahh here it is, locker 2266" I thought out loud.

I first started to take down the pictures on the door of my locker. My favorite picture was the one of Eli and myself

sitting on the beach.

As I was starting to finish up the bottom shelf of my locker I heard footsteps approach from behind me and then someone tapped

me on the shoulder.

My first thought was that it was Eli of course.

"Hey Handso-" I was cut off when I turned around and my eyes weren't seeing Eli.

At first I thought I was going delusional but then I came to my senses.

"Hi Clare." Said KC "How are you ?" He asked while his eyes wondered down onto my small but noticeable baby bump.

"Uhm, KC .. I'm alright .."

"Oh that's good " He responded

I'm wondering why the hell he is standing here talking to me.

The last time we spoke words was when he broke up with me for the cute new girl.

"Listen Clare I just wanted to apologize for everything I did wrong to you. It wasn't me. I shouldn't have treated you that way and

I regret it every single day."

I was blushing now. What was I supposed to say back to that ?

"It's over and done with now KC. We went our separate ways. I'm happy now." I said.

"I miss you Clare, I did love you ya know."

Could this be any more awkward for me.

"Well you chose her over me and that doesn't really say love. I moved on a long time ago and you should consider doing that yourself."

I said right to his face.

I closed my locker and walked away.

I left the school with a tear in my eye.

I didn't love KC or have any feelings for him at all, but all the feelings of hurt from our break-up started to flood back into my

memory.

There is no way I could forgive him of what he did.

I went home and layed down until Eli came home.

There is no way I would tell him about the conversation KC and I had, for it could only lead to bad things.


	11. Chapter 11

3 Months Pregnant-

Since I dropped out of school a few weeks ago things have been pretty slow around the house.

I have more time to focus on preparing for the baby and making sure that things are taken care of with the house.

I was excited for tonight because Eli had promised me that we would be going out to dinner and in just a short few hours I

would be learning the sex of our baby.

Cece is going to be taking me because of Eli already missing so many days of school.

While I waited for Cece to pick me up for my appointment I did laundry and started making of list of possible future baby names.

I wrote with a black pen on pretty pink paper.

Baby Names

Amelia

Olive

Adrian

Sydney

Megan

Elisa

But then again our baby is not destined to be a girl so I started to make a boys name list

Benjamin

Eric

Joshua

Dylan

And then I thought what if we named our possible son .. Eli?

I folded the little piece of paper and slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans when I heard Cece pull up in the driveway.

I locked up the house and quickly met her in the car outside.

"Hey Darling!" Cece spoke when I entered the vehicle.

I smiled. "Good Afternoon'

"Ya excited to get to know if it's a girl or boy ? I know I sure as hell am!" Cece asked enthusiastically.

"Im excited as ever, I can't wait to start shopping for baby clothes and making cute little booty slippers."

"Aww, that's great Clare! I know Eli is just as excited as you are. He called me with excitement this morning and sounded quite nervous."

I chuckled.

We pulled into the doctor's office parking lot and put the car in the park.

"Well ya ready?" She spoke again.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I spoke back.

We walked into the office and Cece and checked me in while I sat down.

The room was filled with many other mothers to be. Some of them were what looked to be 8 or 9 months and others looked to be maybe just 1 or 2

months.

After two other mothers to be were called in, the nurse dressed in cute Scooby-Doo scrubs came out and called my name.

"Clare Edwards?"

I stood up fast.

"Just stop right here so I can weigh you." She spoke.

"Clare you weigh 130 now, so the baby is growing just fine."

She led me down to room number 2 and rolled in the ultra sound machine.

"The Doctor will be in shortly." She said and then casually walked out of the room.

We waited what seemed to have been for hours and then finally my doctor proceeded in the room.

"Well hello Clare! How are we doing on this fine afternoon? "He practically yelled.

"Oh just great!" I said back.

"Good, Good! Are we ready to find out if it's a girl or boy then?" He asked

"So ready!" I responded.

He slid the cold blue gel over my stomach gently just like last time and turned the loud noisy machine on.

He stared at the screen for a few moments.

"Well, I know what the sex is!" The doctor spoke.

"Doc, don't keep me on edge!" I giggled

Cece grabbed on to my hand and started to squeeze.

"Okay Mrs. Edwards you're having a baby boy!"

I smiled like crazy and felt a tear glisten down my cheek.

Cece kissed my forehead and I noticed she was starting to cry as well.

The doctor printed out some pictures of the baby boy for me and then left the room for his next appointment.

Cece and I left the doctors office and then went back to the car.

"This is amazing; I'm going to be a grandmother of a beautiful baby boy!" Cece exclaimed.

We pulled back into the driveway and Cece dropped me off so I could wait for Eli to get home.

"Thank you so much Cece for taking me, I don't know what I would do without you!" I told her and then left the car.

I had went back upstairs to change my shirt into a more formal sweater and by the time I was done with that I heard Eli pull into the driveway

and enter the front door.

His feet scrambled up the stairs and I heard him call out, "Clare! Tell me, tell me, and tell me!"

I smiled uncontrollably and laughed.

"Just wait til dinner!" I said.

With that he swooped me up in his arms and tackled me to the bed.

"Im dying to know! I need to know! Please ..?" He was so in need of hearing I just sighed out loud and rolled my eyes.

"...it's a boy ..."

His face lit up with joy and two tears ran from his beautiful green eyes.

"..It is?"

He pressed his face to my abdomen and smiled.

"Hello son.." He spoke softly.

I had never seen such a gentle side to Eli before, it was truly heartwarming.

"How about that dinner?" I asked

He got up from the bed and with that we were off to get some food.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

4 Months Pregnant

"Peanut Butter! Wait, No I want shrimp, wait no! I want Peanut Butter covered shrimp. Oh yeah that's the stuff!" I shouted to Eli.

"I Know pregnancy is supposed to bring some odd cravings but, peanut butter covered shrimp!" Eli said and then giggled.

"Oh I know, I'm sorry Eli. I just can't even control my cravings right now." I spoke.

"Clare never be sorry about what your pregnancy is doing to you, I'm more than happy to help." He gave me that beautiful smirk.

"Now I'm going to run to the grocery store and buy my favorite girl some peanut butter flavored shrimp, be back in a few" He kissed me

good bye and shouted "I love you!" as he walked out the door.

"I love you more!" I yelled louder.

When he left the house I broke onto my feet and headed towards the bathroom. It seemed like almost every five minutes I was having

to pee. As I was leaving the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Wow, no wonder Eli has wanted sex more lately.

I haven't noticed til now that my breasts have grown quite larger in the last month or so, they are also incredibly tender. "Ahh the joys of

motherhood." I spoke out to myself. I couldn't deny that this pregnancy was making me actually look better. I was starting to receive the

pregnancy 'glow' that some woman get.

I ended up back on the couch after that and began thinking. Poor Eli has been nothing but amazing lately. He is either working, going to school, or

tending to my needs 24/7. I felt that Eli truly deserved a thank you gift, so I started to scheme up a plan in my head that would make both

Eli and I happy if you catch my drift. Unfortunately for me I was no good at being romantic so I called the only friend I know that is... Alli.

I flipped open my phone and dialed her number out. After explaining everything to her I waited patiently for her reply.

I heard a loud squeal come from the other end of the line. "Can I take that as a yes?" I spoke.

"Of course Clare ! I'm so glad you called me for this, I'll be at your house in 10 minutes." and then she hung up the phone.

While I waited for Alli to arrive I munched on a stick of celery.

I heard a knock on the door and answered it quickly.

Alli appeared in front of me with a little pink bag that read Victoria's Secret and a larger grocery bag with some other makings.

She ran right up the stairs to my bedroom without even speaking a single word.

"Oh boy..." I thought to myself out loud.

I followed Alli upstairs into my large room and found her placing red and pink rose petals upon our bed. After she finished with the bed she

started align a path that lead from the start of the staircase up into the bathroom.

"The bathroom? What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me dumbfounded." Well ya know, I just thought that it could start in the bathroom and maybe lead back into the bed?" She said

and then winked at me.

After Alli was finished with the room it looked like it came right out of a movie. Candles were lit in all the proper places, incense was burning

in the back corner of the room and the lights were dimmed as low as possible.

"Well, I'm done here." She spoke quietly. "Oh here I almost forgot this!" She grabbed the little Victoria's Secret bag and handed it to me.

"Not that you're going to need this tonight or anything but I promise when you do decide to put this on, it will drive Eli crazy!" She smiled at me.

She started to run my bath water and walked down the stairs to the front door. "Good Luck Clare bear!" she spoke. I thanked her and

Then she was on her way.

I knew Eli would be home very soon so I slipped off all my clothes and threw on a little bit of make-up.

I heard the downstairs door pop open so I quickly dipped my body into the warm bubble bath and waited patiently for Eli to find me.

"Clare?" I heard him call out as he went up the stairway.

I started to feel a little bit nervous but I couldn't back down, it would be too late for that!

He called out my name again as he pushed the bedroom door open.

I heard him come closer and closer to the bathroom door and then suddenly there he appeared in front of me. His emerald green eyes

pierced right through my body.

"Wo-ow" he finally spoke. It had felt like an eternity for him to say something.

I tried to speak back "I really appreciate all the things you have been doing for me lately and I thought that maybe I could find a

little way to repay you."

He just stared at med.

"You can get in if ya want? I mean you don't have too but-" I stopped mid sentence when he started to rip his clothes from his body.

He jumped right into the soothing warm water with me.

"I love you" he spoke. I replied with the same.

We wasted no time letting our hands explore on each other and just like I had planned it was a night filled with compassion and pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys, Haley here ! I really appreciate all the feedback but it would be great if I could get some more **REVIEWS! **** …Enjoy**

5 Months Pregnant

My belly was growing rapidly and every time I looked in the mirror I had to do a double take because I was beginning to not even be able to

recognize myself with this giant protruding stomach.

I lay flat out on our huge bed with a book in my hands. "What To Expect When You're Expecting"

I didn't want to read the book quite honestly but Eli insisted that it would be a good idea to get a feeling of what will be happening in the next few

months.

I was tired of reading so I threw the book to my side and closed my eyes shut, maybe a nap would be good.

I started to drift off into a dream when suddenly I was quickly awakened by the thumps hitting me in my stomach. At first I thought that there was

something wrong with my son but then I realized that he was just kicking,

It was his first kick.

He must have been really happy because the kicking didn't stop after just one time, it continued for at least 20 minutes or so.

I was so excited to feel him move in me that I started to cry.

It finally hit me that in 4 short months I'm going to be a proud mommy to a beautiful little boy.

Just then I heard Eli walk in the door.

"Clare!" He shouted.

"Up here, hurry quick Eli!"

I heard him sprint up the stairs to me.

"Are you okay, is everything okay !" He asked quickly.

"Come here, the baby is moving. Put your hand right here." I placed his hand over my lower abdomen.

He gasped. "Woah.." Then he started speaking to the baby "Hey there little guy, it's me, your daddy."

The baby started to kick harder and faster.

"Eli I think he likes the sound of your voice, he won't stop moving!"

Eli grabbed on to my waist and kissed me.

"I love you." He spoke.

I blushed." I love you too."

"I'm gonna make you your favorite dinner tonight!"

"Eggplant Parmesan!" I asked.

He shook his head up and down.

"You have to stay up here in the bedroom til it's all ready though okay ?"

I giggled. "You're the boss."

He kissed me again and swiftly ran for the door.

I wanted to make the evening nice so I decided that I would dress up. I went into my closet and found the nicest dress I could.

I slipped the little black dress over my delicate body and checked myself in the mirror.

I suddenly felt sad, and depressed. My dress hardly fit over my growing baby bump and I was getting fatter and fatter as the day continued on.

"Why am I so gross?" I spoke to myself.

Cece told me that I would eventually get unexpected mood swings but this was just not acceptable.

I was just fine minutes ago.

I cleaned off the tears on my face and got over it quickly when I started to smell the cookings from Eli in the kitchen.

"It must be almost ready." I spoke to myself again.

I dabbed on some make up and pinned my hair back.

Eli called my name out to come downstairs.

I made my way step by step downstairs and walked quietly into the kitchen.

I was pleasantly surprised when I noticed the candles and flowers everywhere, it was truly beautiful.

As I approached the table Eli pulled out my chair for me.

"My lady .." He spoke,

I laughed.

The smell of the food was very strong, almost over powering.

Eli set my plate down in front of my face.

It didn't take much for my gag reflexes to start up because as soon as I saw the food I could feel the food I had previously in the day eaten come

up into my throat.

I covered my mouth with my right hand and ran to the bathroom as fast as I possibly could.

I heard the pitter patter of footsteps chase after me.

This had almost felt like a recreation of the first time I had morning sickness.

I lifted the seat to the toilet up as fast as I could and let it go.

I felt Eli's cool hands lift the hair hanging in my face up.

"I'm sorry."I spoke softly to him after I was done throwing my guts up.

'Don't be sorry Clare." He spoke back.

Eli filled me a cup of cool water to wash down the taste in my mouth.

"Are you okay ?" He asked while brushing my forehead with a cool rag.

"I've been better.." I laughed a bit.

He gave me that crooked grin.

"I need to tell you something..' He spoke with a worry in his sentence.

Suddenly I felt nervous.

"I wanted to give you this special dinner tonight so that I could ask you a very important question."

In the pit of my stomach I had butterflies.

"What is it Eli...?" I was worried just as much as him now.

"Clare Diane Edwards, from the moment I met you I knew I loved you. As cheesy as that sounds it's 100% true. I can never see myself living without

you. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life..."

I think I knew where this was going.

Eli slipped a little black box out of his pocket and opened it wide. Inside was a small glowing diamond.

"Will you Marry Me and make me the happiest man alive ?"

I was in plain awe.

I couldn't speak words.

I laughed at first just slightly and then very hard.

"Uhm, is that a no or.. uhm ..?" Eli asked.

I gasped. "No, I mean Yes, wait no! Of course I want to marry you! I was just laughing because of the location were at right now. You just proposed

to me next to a vomit filled toilet."

He started to laugh as hard I was.

"Yes, Eli I would be more than happy to marry you." I said gently to him.

He removed the ring from the small box and slipped it right on my finger.

'Thank you.." I spoke.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked

"You just made me the happiest woman alive and I would kiss you right now but I have throw up breath." We both laughed.

The baby started to kick again and that's when I knew I truly was the happiest woman alive.


	14. Chapter 14

6 Months Pregnant

Running, I was running away from the evil demon that chased after me as I held my stomach to protect my unborn baby from being hurt.

The creature was a long, tall, black figure with eyes as red as blood. It shrieked and growled towards me but all I could focus on was getting to safety

for the sake of my child. The ground beneath me started to crumble down into dust and disappear. I thought I had no hope on getting to safety until

I spotted a large black door ahead of me. I ran as fast as I possibly could to get to that black door. I made it to the door just in time for the monster

behind me were just inches away. Suddenly I entered a big white room with pink stripes across the walls. A hospital bed appeared in front of me out of

no where. I clutched my stomach as a sharp shooting pain was sent through my abdomen. It hurt so terribly that I dropped to the floor and started

screaming for help. "PLEASE ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP ME !" Tears filled my blue eyes as the pain got worse. I knew that this wasn't good for the baby and

I had seen enough TV shows to understand that this could be life threatening to the both of us. I screamed for help once again but this time they heard

me. Doctors and Nurses came rushing into the room mumbling things to each other that I couldn't understand because I was so focused on the horrible

pain that shot through me for the third time. The doctors pried me from the ground and set me up on the bed. My legs were thrown open so the doctor

could get a view of what was going on down there with the baby. A nurse dressed in green scrubs came next to me and started to pat my forehead to

remove the excess sweat. She whispered in my ear " There, There Clare, It will be alright." I didn't believe her in the least bit. "What's going on with my

baby !" I screamed at the doctor examining me. They didn't respond. More pain started up me again but this time it was more focused on my vaginal

region. "Okay Clare, I'm going to need you to push now !" The doctor said to me. I was in shock. "NO I"M ONLY 6 MONTHS ALONG ... I CAN"T !" .

The doctor just shook his head and sighed. "Please Clare, just do it !" He replied back. I knew it wasn't right but I did it anyway. The nurses counted along

with me "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.." I felt more pressure build up in me and knew that the baby was almost here now. I gave one more good, loud, and solid

scream and then the pressure was gone. The room was dead silent, you could here a pin drop. The doctor held a wrapped up ball in his hands and shook

his head again. He passed the wrapped up ball to the nurse standing next to him. A single tear started to run down his face. "My baby ! Is it here !

Where is my baby ?" I screamed to the people standing around me. The doctor took off his gloves and cap and approached my bedside. "Ms. Edwards..

I-I'm really truly sorry but you just had a still born birth.." He closed his eyes and then touched my hand. I flinched away from him. "Boy or Girl ?" I simply

replied back to his awful words. He looked me in the eyes. "Boy ..". I started to cry again. "Can I hold him?" I asked through my sorrows. He nodded and

gestured for the nurse to bring the boy back over to me. She placed the still warm bundle in my arms. "Eli James Goldsworthy .." I spoke. He was simply

beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life. I kissed him on the forehead and then placed him back in the nurses arms.

"Goodbye my sweet son, mommy will always love you..." I whispered out one last thing to him.

Suddenly my body began to shake and I was loosing the vision of my baby, I woke up from that terrible nightmare. "Clare ! Babe ! Wake up !" Eli spoke

to me. It took me a minute to comprehend. "Clare you were crying in your sleep ! Are you okay ? You have sweat all over your neck, did you have a bad

dream !" He questioned me again. I couldn't respond to him, I just placed my hands over my stomach and cried into Eli's shoulder. "Our. baby.." I

managed to choke out in between my tears. Eli just hushed me down. "It's okay, Clare, it was just a terrible terrible nightmare. You're okay now baby I

promise ! Nothing will happen now." He whispered in my ear. "It was a boy.." I spoke. "He was stillborn but he looked just like you Eli." Eli started to

tear up a bit. We layed back down into our bed and cuddled into each other. "I'm here Clare, forever and always. I promise." He said to me and then I

drifted back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

7 months along -

I felt like I was scared after all the horrible nightmares that I have been having lately. They were non-stop. I felt as if I was waking Eli up almost every single night to comfort me about something horrible I had saw. I was thinking that this pregnancy was just stressing me out completely. rubbed my bulging belly and greeted my baby good morning as I usually would. I pranced downstairs to find myself a bowl of cereal. "Ahhh" I sighed. So delicious I thought to myself. Eli was off at work and I was enjoying the alone time. I turned on my ipod and set it in the dock. "Let's listen to some 1D shall we ?" I asked my baby as if he/she could reply. Live While We're Young started to blare through the speakers. I logged into my FaceRange account and scrolled through my newsfeed. "Let's see …" I breathed out. Oh look Drew and Bianca are engaged ! That's nice for them. Ohh.. look at the K.C Guthrie is now in a relationship with Jenna Middleton. Oh I'm glad that there gonna try to work it out again. Good for them ! Oh looks like Jake and Katie decided to break it off. Well this is much more of a pity party then I ever thought it would be. rised from my seat and picked up my phone dialing Allie's number. She answered excitingly. "Clare! How are you doll ?" I smiled. "Great Al, How are you ? I miss you so much !" "Oh Clare, I miss you too. Degrassi just isn't the same without you here. In fact it's horrible. But wait I have to tell you something !" she said almost screaming. "Would it be that you're engaged !?" I questioned her. She shrieked again. "Yeah! But wait how did you know ?" She asked cautiously. "Well I was on FaceRange and saw it." "Oh Clare, I wanted to tell you in person." "It's okay Al, just tell me first when you're pregnant." I laughed but the other end of the line was completely silent. "Well actually Clare, the reason that Dave and I are engaged is because I am actually pregnant..." I was shocked. "Wait, are you serious ? No way !" "Yesssss way. I swear. I just found out about a week ago. I'm already 2 months in. My parents weren't so happy about it but they're going to support mine and Dave's decision to keep it." She replied. "Oh wow Allie I'm really happy for you. Our kids can play together ! It will be great. Don't worry we're gonna get through this together kay ?" I responded. Allie and I ended up having a 3 hour discussion on what motherhood for us will be like. I had to hang up with her when Eli came home. We greeted each other eagerly. I explained everything to Eli of what was happening with Allie and he was just as shocked yet happy as I was. Later that night Eli and I were snuggling up on the couch watching a movie. "Hey babe, you know what we have never done ?" "Hmmm..?" I hummed back at him. We have never actually used that pool of ours." I giggled a bit. "Yeah I know. It seems as if we're too busy to enjoy it lately." He smiled "Well, we have time right now don't we ?" I gave it some great thought. "Okay.. I'll go put on my suit then." I said happily. Eli pulled my hand back down as I went to get up. "I don't think that's necessary." Eli said and then pushed his lips back on mine. I think I see where he wants to go with this one. Okay then, I can play that way. I lifted myself back up for the second time and walked away without saying anything. I was headed towards the pool. As I walked the path to the pool I could hear Eli's footsteps following slowly behind me. I stripped off my shirt and threw it on the floor. I could hear him do the same. Then I shrugged out of my leggings and threw them to the side as well. I could hear his pants hit the floor too. Last but not least I took off my bra and panties. His boxers came off too. I reached the pool and jumped right in without hesitation. When I swam back up to the surface I saw Eli in his mid jump to the pool. He swam back up the surface and came right for me. "You're a mysterious one Ms. Edwards soon to be Mrs. Goldsworthy." He flashed that evil smirk that did wondrous things to me. I pounced onto him and we made sweet, sweet love as we always do. It was a perfect moment for the both of us.


End file.
